1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan housing in a computer enclosure, and particularly to a fan housing in a computer enclosure having an inclined end wall for attaching a fan thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heat produced within the computer enclosure increases due to increase in operational speed as the computer industry develops, which may increase an internal temperature of the computer enclosure and reduce stability of the computer system. To encounter the problem, it is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly by a heat dissipating system to guarantee that the computer system may operate in its normal temperature range. This will assure the quality of data operation, storage and transfer.
A heat dissipating system generally includes a first fan within a power supply, a second fan attached to a central processing unit and a third fan attached to a bottom corner of the computer enclosure. A conventional fan housing for receiving the third fan forms a vertical end wall for fixing the third fan, thus the third fan draw air and horizontally flow through a bottom portion of a mother board. However, the central processing unit mounted proximate a central portion of the mother board is a main heat source in a computer enclosure. A conventional fan housing cannot make the third fan draw air to flow through the central processing unit, thereby reducing the efficiency of the third fan.
Thus, it is desired to provide an improved fan housing which increases the efficiency of the heat dissipation within the computer enclosure by adjusting the driving angle of the third fan.